Wzbije się w powietrze
by ali4560
Summary: Pewnego pięknego dnia w Hogwarcie, Draco składa jajko. Tłumaczenie "Soar" autorstwa enchanted jae.
1. Chapter 1

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.

Druga część pojawi sie jeszcze w tym tygodniu :)

* * *

Harry rzucił kolejne już, zdenerwowane spojrzenie na zamek.

\- Uspokoisz się wreszcie? - zganiła go Hermiona. - Wszystko z nim w porządku.

Gdy Harry zwrócił uwagę na przyjaciółkę, Ron wtrącił się:

\- Właśnie kumplu. Przestań martwić się o Malfoy'a.

\- Nie czuł się dobrze. - Harry czuł się zobowiązany, by zaprotestować.

\- Ale przecież powiedział ci, żebyś się nim tak nie przejmował - przypomniała mu Hermiona. - Sądzę, że Malfoy zachował się dość dojrzale mówiąc ci, żebyś spędził czas z przyjaciółmi. Mógł być wymagający, przylepny i marudzić dopóki byś z nim nie został.

Jej bezceremonialny komplement na temat jego chłopaka wcale nie sprawił, że Harry poczuł się lepiej. Wolałby zostać z Draco w ich komnatach. Ze względu na niezwykłą naturę ich związku, Harry i Draco otrzymali niezajmowane wcześniej pokoje, które w zamierzeniu miały być wykorzystane przez jakiegoś profesora. Gdy wrócili do Hogwartu na Siódmy Rok nauki, Draco ujawnił swą naturę Wili i natychmiast poczuł przyciąganie do Harry'ego. Gdy stało się jasne, że zainteresowanie pomiędzy nimi jest odwzajemnione, szybkie badania Hermiony i pytania zadawane przez profesor McGonagall i Snape udowodniły, że natura Wili w Draco wybrała Harry'ego jako swojego partnera.

Harry nie był przeciwny temu pomysłowi, więc szybko i bez większych problemów zakwaterowali się w nowych komnatach. Regularny, pobudzający seks pomógł im scementować więź. Jednak pomimo ich nowego statusu pary, Harry i Draco już na samym początku zgodzili się na to, by spędzać jak najwięcej czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i to właśnie dlatego Draco nalegał, by Harry wyszedł spotkać się z Ronem i Hermioną tego popołudnia. To był przyjemny, wiosenny dzień, słońce świeciło, a temperatura była idealna.

Harry cieszył się świeżym powietrzem, choć nie mógł nie martwić się swoim chłopakiem. Draco zdawał się być dość blady tego ranka i narzekał na bóle brzucha. Harry namawiał go na pójście do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jednak Draco przekonał go, że potrzebuje się tylko wyspać.

\- Może powinienem sprawdzić co u niego. - Harry zmarszczył czoło.

Ron prychnął, a Harry się zaczerwienił. Jego przyjaciele starali się zaakceptować obecność Draco w jego życiu, ale wiedział, że nie było to dla nich łatwe.

Gdy Harry ponownie się nad tym zastanawiał, srebrnawy waran z Komodo zaszarżował w jego stronę.

\- Harry, potrzebuję cię – odezwał się patronus głosem Draco.

Harry poderwał się na nogi i pobiegł do zamku.

* * *

Harry wpadł przez drzwi do sypialni, nie przejmując się tym, że uderzyły o przeciwną ścianę. Widok zapłakanej twarzy Draco sprawił, że Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Co jest? Co się stało?

W odpowiedzi Draco popchnął na bok pościel, zza której ukazało się wielkie jajko. Było rozmiaru grejpfruta i miało kolor jasnej kości słoniowej.

\- Skąd to się tu wzięło? - zapytał Harry, a Draco wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi. Harry zmarszczył czoło. - Nie słyszałem co powiedziałeś.

\- Powiedziałem, że wzięło się ze mnie - powtórzył Draco, a jego policzki zarumieniły się ze wstydu.

Harry osłupiał.

\- Złożyłeś jajko?! - zawołał.

Draco skinął głową żałośnie.

\- Jak?

Rumieniec Draco pogłębił się.

\- Zaufaj mi, nie chcesz tego wiedzieć - wymamrotał.

Harry odłożył różdżkę i podszedł, by przyjrzeć się temu bliżej.

\- Sprawdźmy, co jest w środku - wykrzyknął sięgając po jajo.

BUM!

\- Auć! - wrzasnął Harry pocierając bolącą dłoń, w którą Draco uderzył.

\- Nie waż się dotykać mojego jajka - wysyczał chłopak, nachylając się nad jajem, by je osłonić.

\- Tylko żartowałem - powiedział Harry z nadąsaną miną. Piorunowali się wzajemnie wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim Harry nie usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Uważając na to, by Draco znalazł się pomiędzy nim a jajkiem, ścisnął pocieszająco kolano swojego chłopaka.

\- Czy Wile składają jaja? - zapytał.

Draco przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie sądzę - odpowiedział. - A przynajmniej ja nigdy o tym nie słyszałem.

Harry westchnął i roztargnionym gestem przeczesał palcami włosy. - Może po prostu zapytamy Hermionę? - zasugerował.

* * *

Hermiona obejrzała jajko ze wszystkich stron, nie dotykając go. Harry wcześniej ostrzegł ją, że Draco zachowuje się bardzo defensywnie we wszystkich sprawach związanych z jajem.

\- Fascynujące - wymamrotała dziewczyna. - Czy mogę go dotknąć?

Oczy Draco zwęziły się.

\- Będę ostrożna - obiecała Hermiona.

Po niechętnym skinięciu głowy ze strony Draco, delikatnie podniosła jajo w górę.

\- Jak myślisz, co jest w środku? - spytał ją Harry.

Hermiona rzuciła mu z ukosa zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Domyślam się, że jajko zawiera pisklę Wili, Harry.

Draco zaskoczony wciągnął powietrze, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy na Hermionę, po czym zwrócił pełen niedowierzania wzrok na swojego chłopaka.

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko? - pisnął.

\- Tak sądzę – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Będę musiała oczywiście przeprowadzić badania.

* * *

Draco odmówił pozostawienia jajka bez opieki, tak więc Harry przyniósł mu obiad z Wielkiej Sali. Gdy Draco jadł, Harry z uwielbieniem głaskał jajo opuszkami palców.

\- Nasze dziecko będzie maleńkie - stwierdził.

Draco spojrzał na niego nachmurzony.

\- On będzie idealny - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Albo ona będzie.

\- Tak, oczywiście - zgodził się Harry, - ale jak bardzo małe będzie to dziecko?

Draco oszczędzono ponownego robienia awantury Harry'emu, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Harry odpowiedział na pukanie i do środka weszła Hermiona, niosąc w ramionach pełno książek. Ron szedł za nią powoli, obciążony jeszcze większą ilością ciężkich, wyglądających na bardzo stare tomów.

Hermiona odłożyła książki na krzesło i odwróciła się do Draco z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Malfoy, jesteś cudem - obwieściła dziewczyna.

Wybrała jedną z książek, „Tradycje ludowe i legendy Wili" i otworzyła ją na zaznaczonej wcześniej stronie.

\- Badałam historię Wili, która tak nawiasem mówiąc robi wrażenie, i odkryłam kilka interesujących rzeczy.

\- A co z jajkiem? - przypomniał się Harry.

\- Dojdę do tego - poinformowała go Hermiona cierpkim głosem. Spojrzała na Draco. - Malfoy, czy wiedziałeś, że w dawnych czasach Wile miały skrzydła?

\- Słyszałem o tym, ale sądziłem, że to tylko legendy - odpowiedział.

\- Wygląda na to, że te legendy oparte są na faktach - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Wile miały kiedyś skrzydła, ale kilka generacji krzyżowania się ich gatunku z ludźmi, zarówno czarodziejami jak i Mugolami, sprawiło że Wile je straciły - kontynuowała Hermiona, rozgrzewając się w swoim wykładzie na temat historii. - Wtedy, gdy Wile posiadały skrzydła, to rozmnażały się poprzez składanie jaj.

Wszystkie oczy w pokoju skierowały się na jajko na łóżku, wtulone pomiędzy koce.

\- Utrata skrzydeł pokrywa się u Wili z rozpoczęciem rozmnażania się poprzez rodzenie - kontynuowała Hermiona. - W rzadkich przypadkach, Wila bez skrzydeł może złożyć jajo, co oznacza, że taka Wila posiada gen recesywny - uśmiechnęła się do Draco. - Malfoy, stworzyłeś takie niesamowite jajo, a twoje potomstwo będzie niezwykle rzadką Wilą ze skrzydłami.

Draco napuszył się i pogłaskał bok jaja.

\- A co ze mną? - fuknął Harry. - Przecież pomogłem!

* * *

Dyrektor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall i Snape zostali wezwani do kwater Harry'ego i Draco, gdzie powiadomiono ich o cudzie, który miał tam miejsce. McGonagall była zdumiona, a zdanie Snape'a na ten temat można było wyczytać w jego zwężonych oczach i rozszerzonych skrzydełkach nosa. Tylko Dumbledore zdawał się być skonsternowany.

\- Brawo, mój chłopcze - jego oczy błyszczały radością, gdy poklepał Draco po ramieniu.

Draco uśmiechnął się, a Harry odchrząknął.

\- Umm, Harry pomógł - potulnie powiedział chłopak.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście - potaknął Dumbledore.

\- Dyrektorze, pytanie brzmi, co my teraz z tym zrobimy? - wtrącił się Snape.

\- Wasza nauka nie może na tym ucierpieć - powiedziała McGonagall.

Draco się najeżył.

\- Nie zostawię tutaj mojego jajka samego na cały dzień!

\- Z całą pewnością nie możesz go nosić ze sobą - nalegała McGonagall. - A co jeśli by się zbiło?

\- Myślę, że mam rozwiązanie - odezwała się Hermiona.


	2. Chapter 2

Będzie mi miło, jeśli zostawicie komentarz.

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry odprowadził swojego chłopaka na śniadanie. Jajko Draco było bezpiecznie wtulone w podszyty woreczek, który Hermiona pomogła mu zrobić ręcznie i opierało się w nosidełku o jego ciało. Rozmowy zamarły, gdy ich dwójka weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Plotka o jajku Draco rozniosła się szybko i wszyscy uczniowie byli zaciekawieni. Harry zaprowadził Draco do stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie zajęli miejsca i zaczęli napełniać swoje talerze, ignorując gwar wokół siebie.

Harry i Draco przywykli do nowego porządku, który uwzględniał zajmowanie się ich jajkiem. Gdy byli w swoich kwaterach, jajo umieszczane było w wyłożonym kocem koszyku, a gdy wypuszczali się z nim na zewnątrz, jeden z nich niósł je w nosidełku. Draco od czasu do czasu pozwalał Harry'emu na branie woreczka i noszenie ich cennego ciężaru ze sobą. Większość pozostałych uczniów wydawała się być szczerze podekscytowana zbliżającym się szybko wykluciem, ale kilku posyłało Draco szydercze uśmiechy, gdy Harry'ego nie był w pobliżu, by go bronić. Jak się okazało, Draco był więcej niż zdolny do obrony samego siebie.

Draco poprawił książki przy swoim boku, uważając na jajko w nosidełku na piersi. Wyszedł z klasy Numerologii, zamierzając spotkać się z Harry'm w ich komnatach. Jego partner uczył się na zewnątrz na Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Gdy Draco szedł przez szybko pustoszejące korytarze, Teodor Nott zaszedł mu drogę.

\- To jasne, że taki tchórz * jak ty złoży jajko - zakpił sobie chłopak.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Nott - wycedził Draco, zastanawiając się jak szybko jest w stanie wyciągnąć różdżkę, mając jako przeszkody ramiona pełne książek i jajko. - Odsuń się. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby ominął cię lunch.

\- Jestem dość głodny - powiedział Nott. - Zdaje się, że mam ochotę na… jajecznicę.

Magia Draco rzuciła się w ślepej furii, miotając Notta prosto w ścianę, gdzie wylądował nieprzytomny.

* * *

Po opowiedzeniu swojej wersji wydarzeń, Draco oszczędzono szlabanu. Harry nie miał jednak takiego szczęścia następnego dnia, gdy stłukł pięściami Notta, tuż po tym jak uczeń Slytherinu oddalił się na ledwie dwadzieścia kroków od Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Nott został umieszczony na tym samym łóżku, które właśnie opuścił, a które nie zdążyło jeszcze nawet ostygnąć.

Harry'emu przydzielono uciążliwe zadanie skrobania kociołków przez kilka najbliższych wieczorów, podczas gdy Draco siedział w ich pokoju i nucił kołysanki swojemu jajku.

* * *

\- Nasze jajko robi się coraz większe - zauważył Harry, ściągając nosidełko przez szyję i umieszczając jajo w koszyku.

\- Granger mówiła, ze tak będzie - odpowiedział Draco. - Widzisz? Nasze dziecko nie będzie wcale takie maleńkie.

Harry spojrzał na swojego chłopaka poważnie.

\- Wszystko się bardzo zmieni, gdy nasze dziecko się wykluje, umm, to znaczy, urodzi się.

Draco przytaknął.

\- Wiem, ale pozostało nam tylko kilka tygodni zajęć i jakoś to ogarniemy. - Wyraz twarzy Draco spoważniał. - Czy dajesz sobie z tym radę? - zapytał. - Mam na myśli to wszystko?

Harry wziął chłopaka w ramiona.

\- W życiu się tak nie bałem - przyznał, - ale już nie mogę się doczekać bycia rodzicem.

\- Też się boję - wyznał Draco, tuląc się mocniej. - Ale jestem również podekscytowany.

\- Wspólnie się nauczymy - obwieścił Harry.

Odwrócił głowę, szukając ust Draco swoim. Draco rozchylił wargi pod naciskiem ust Harry'ego, chętny, by potwierdzić ich więź. Przystawali w drodze do łóżka, ściągając z siebie ubrania. Leżąc, zrzucili ostatnie elementy garderoby.

Draco westchnął, gdy jego skóra spotkała się ze skórą. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i zdjął swojemu chłopakowi okulary, odkładając je na mały stolik przy łóżku. Wyjął buteleczkę lubrykantu z szafki i podał ją Harry'emu.

Harry wykorzystał zawartość, by przygotować Draco. Gdy chłopak wił się dzięki jego palcom i błagał o więcej, Harry uznał, że jest gotowy. Przyciągnął do siebie jego biodra i wszedł w niego od tyłu. Draco zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle i pchnął napotykając pchnięcie. Sprężyny łóżka piszczały w znanym rytmie, gdy Harry i Draco poruszali się wspólnie.

Draco zmienił pozycję, by móc sięgnąć pomiędzy swoje uda, gdy Harry wchodził w niego raz za razem.

\- Mocniej Harry - wysapał.

Harry zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach i zrobił to, o co chłopak go prosił, wypełniając swoją Wilę szybkimi pchnięciami. Draco odpowiedział serią krótkich, ostrych okrzyków, które zakończyły się na jednym, długim jęku spełniania. Harry doszedł moment później, pulsując wewnątrz Draco w ogromnej przyjemności. Pogłaskał jego mokre włosy, zanim nie wyszedł z ciała partnera. Opadli na łózko, bok przy boku.

\- Harry? A co jeśli złożę kolejne jajo zanim to się wykluje?

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni, jajko zauważalnie stwardniało. Hermiona ogłosiła, że jest blisko wyklucia, a Draco i Harry byli usprawiedliwieni i nie musieli uczęszczać na zajęcia. Pewnego popołudnia, gdy chłopcy siedzieli przy małym stoliku odrabiając lekcje, usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Harry podniósł się, by otworzyć, zakładając że Hermiona i Ron albo Blaise i Pansy przyszli, by dostarczyć im kolejne zadania. Zamiast tego, na korytarzu stał Dumbledore wraz z nieznajomym mężczyzną i kobietą.

\- Harry, czy możemy wejść?

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi.

\- Och, tak. Przepraszam - wymamrotał cofając się i wykonując zapraszający gości do środka gest. Draco podniósł się i stanął pomiędzy przybyszami, a swoim jajem.

\- Draco, Harry, to jest Jarren Ashford - powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na mężczyznę po lewej. - Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz Dominique Ouellette - dodał, uśmiechając się do młodej kobiety po prawej. - Była w Hogwarcie trzy lata temu, wraz z grupą uczniów z Beauxbaton.

\- Pamiętam cię Harry - Dominique przywitała się ze śpiewnym akcentem. - Ocaliłeś naszą Gabrielle.

Harry się zaczerwienił.

\- To nie było nic wielkiego - sprzeciwił się.

\- I oczywiście ciebie też pamiętam, Draco - dodała Dominique. - Wszyscy byliśmy tobą dość zafascynowani.

\- Mną? - powtórzył Draco z zaskoczeniem.

Skinęła głową.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś w części Wilą i na dodatek byłeś bardzo przystojny. Powstało wiele spekulacji na temat tego, kogo wybierzesz, gdy staniesz się dorosły. Niestety, ty patrzyłeś tylko na bohatera.

Harry i Draco zarumienili się na komentarz Dominique, która się zaśmiała.

\- Tworzycie piękną parę - powiedziała im. - Czy możemy zobaczyć wasze jajo?

Po krótkiej chwili wahania, Draco odsunął się i jajko wtulone w swój koszyk stało się widoczne.

Dominique gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze w zachwycie i ostrożnie podeszła bliżej. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jaja, a Draco się spiął. Harry objął chłopaka w pasie i by go uspokoić, miękko szeptał mu w ucho.

\- C'est magnifique - westchnęła Dominique.

Jerren również się zbliżył.

\- Minęło 48 lat od ostatniego wyklucia się Wili ze skrzydłami - wymamrotał. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i Draco. - Któż wiedziałby o tym lepiej, ode mnie - stwierdził, zdejmując szatę wierzchnią. Ujawniło to parę małych, białych skrzydeł wystających mu z pleców.

Draco i Harry wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy i natychmiast zaczęli zadawać pytania.

\- Jak się wyklułeś?

\- Czy to bolało?

\- Czy możesz latać?

Jarren się zaśmiał.

\- Zaczynając, nie, nie jestem w stanie latać - przyznał. - Skrzydła Wili służą bardziej do pokazywania, nie są funkcjonalne. Co do wykluwania się, to nie pamiętam tego procesu, ale moja matka mówiła, że pomogła rozbić skorupkę. Będziecie musieli zrobić to samo, gdy wasze dziecko będzie gotowe się wam przedstawić.

\- Zostali zwolnieni z uczęszczania na lekcje w związku z oczekiwaniem na to wydarzenie - powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Bardzo dobrze - skinął głową Jarren. - To bardzo ważne, by ktoś tu był, gdy jajko będzie się wykluwać.

Goście pozostali wystarczająco długo, by odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, jakie Draco i Harry mieli. Zanim odeszli, Dominique uzyskała od nich obietnicę, że powiadomią ją, gdy dziecko się urodzi.

Gdy ponownie zostali sami, chłopcy opadli na krzesła. Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wymamrotał:

\- Nie jestem na to gotowy.

* * *

Harry'm niegrzecznie potrząsano, dopóki się nie obudził.

\- Czojest? - wybełkotał, odsuwając włosy z zapuchniętych oczu.

\- Myślężesięwykluwa! - wypaplał Draco.

Harry natychmiast stał się czujny. Usiadł i chwycił różdżkę, używając jej do włączenia świateł w pokoju.

Jajko kołysało się na boki w swoim koszyczku obok łóżka, a na jego gładkiej powierzchni pojawiło się zauważalne pęknięcie.

\- Coterazrobimy? - krzyknął Harry wymachując różdżką na wszystkie strony.

\- Musimy pomóc w rozbijaniu skorupki - odpowiedział Draco. - Szybko, gdzie jest młotek?

\- Czy my mamy młotek?

\- Nie wiem!

\- Transmutuję moją różdżkę w młotek! - zdecydował Harry.

\- Nie możesz transmutować swojej różdżki, idioto - warknął Draco. - Masz, użyj tego pióra.

\- Przecież nie mogę niczego transmutować używając pióra! - zaprotestował Harry.

Draco złapał chłopaka za ramiona:

\- Transmutuj. To. Pióro. - syknął, podkreślając każde słowo potrząśnięciem.

Harry rozpromienił się.

\- Draco, jesteś wspaniały - zachwycił się.

Skierował pióro na swoją różdżkę i otworzył usta.

\- Och, na miłość Merlina - wykrzyknął Draco, wyrywając obie rzeczy zamroczonemu Harry'emu. Wykorzystał różdżkę by transmutować pióro w młotek, a potem zbliżył się do kołyszącego się jajka.

Harry akurat włożył okulary i zobaczył Draco unoszącego narzędzie.

\- Czekaj! - zawołał. - Nie uderzaj w górę jajka. Tam jest głowa dziecka.

\- Dobrze myślisz – przytaknął Draco. Przyglądał się badawczo jaju, usiłując znaleźć najlepszy kąt do uderzenia.

\- Pozwól mnie - powiedział Harry, wyjmując młotek z palców Draco. Umieścił jedną dłoń na górze jajka i zaczął delikatnie pukać w jego bok.

Puk puk puk.

\- Czy ty wiesz co robisz? - zapytał troskliwie Draco.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem - skłamał Harry, nie chcąc martwić chłopaka, który był w początkowym trybie kwoki broniącej młode.

Puk puk puk.

\- Dlaczego nie wyślesz Patronusa by przywołać panią Pomfrey? - zasugerował Harry.

Puk puk puk.

\- Po prostu przywołam panią Pomfrey - powtórzył Draco, jakby to był jego pomysł. Znalazł swoją różdżkę i wysłał eterycznego warana z Komodo. Draco wślizgnął się za Harry'ego i wisiał nad nim, ciągnąc swoje włosy ze zdenerwowania.

Puk puk puk.

Podczas, gdy Harry kontynuował lekkie stukanie, kawałki skorupki opadły. Draco wziął gwałtowny wdech, gdy maleńka stópka wydostała się na zewnątrz. Harry opuścił młotek, by zacząć ściągać skorupkę samymi dłońmi, a Draco ruszył się, by mu pomóc.

Gdy noworodek został uwolniony z ograniczającego go jajka, Draco wziął go w ramiona.

\- To chłopiec! - krzyknął.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ciemnej, mokrej główki synka.

\- Jeszcze nie płakał - zmarszczył czoło Harry.

\- Zrób coś - błagał Draco, głaszcząc twarz dziecka.

Harry odepchnął dłoń Draco na bok i opuszkiem kciuka oczyścił nos i usta. Noworodek w ramionach Draco pozostał wiotki i nie zareagował, a Draco jęknął zaniepokojony. Dla Harry'ego to był impuls do działania. Pochylił się i umieścił usta na nosie i wargach dziecka i wdmuchał powietrze do jego ust. Noworodek szarpnął się i zaczął płakać.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi - westchnął Draco, uginając się z ulgi.

Harry wziął koc, który zrobiła dla nich Molly Weasley i zawinął w niego swojego syna.

* * *

Harry otworzył drzwi i Madame Pomfrey wbiegła do środka, mając na sobie tylko szlafrok, który był niechlujnie narzucony na jej koszulę nocną. Draco siedział przy stole, uśmiechał się spokojnie i gruchał coś do dziecka, które trzymał. Pomfrey wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze.

\- Nie mam pojęcia po co wyciągnęliście mnie z łóżka. Wygląda na to, że poradziliście sobie bez problemu sami.

Następnego wieczoru, po pełnym oszołomienia dniu spędzonym na nauce jak dbać o ich syna, podczas gdy goście odwiedzali ich jeden za drugim, Harry i Draco wreszcie byli w stanie rozluźnić się z małym Corvusem. Draco półleżał na łóżku, a dziecko drzemało na jego piersi.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i łagodnie pogłaskał pióra Corvusa.

\- Nawet jego skrzydła są maleńkie - wyszeptał.

Wyraz twarzy Draco stał się melancholijny.

\- To wielka szkoda, że chociaż urodził się ze skrzydłami, to nigdy nie będzie w stanie latać.

\- Nonsens - powiedział Harry. - Jak tylko będzie wystarczająco duży, kupimy Corvus'owi najlepszą miotłę na rynku i nasz syn wzbije się w powietrze.

* * *

* chicken w języku angielskim oznacza zarówno kurczaka jak i tchórza.


End file.
